


Sunshine you need to BACK OFF

by AdiosBitchachos



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Taehyung is a burrito, and Matthew is a sunshine, rottening fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiosBitchachos/pseuds/AdiosBitchachos
Summary: Don’t get Taehyung wrong, he truly appreciates Matthew being the sunshine of the group. However, the sunshine should BACK OFF BEFORE TAEHYUNG KICKS HIM IN THE DAMN FAMILY JEWELS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay where the fanfics at for this couple?? Come on people don't leave me alone with this ship.

Don’t get Taehyung wrong, he truly appreciates Matthew being the sunshine of the group. He appreciates the fact that he doesn’t have to pretend to be this constant ball of energy because Matthew already took that spot, leaving him being able to be himself in front of the fans and not letting them think that the group is dull. He appreciates that his bandmate can stay positive no matter how tired they are or how many rough situations they have to go through. He appreciates that even when they’re going in for a quick bro-hug or just a simple high five, somehow even then Matthew manages to emit the warmth of the sunshine that he is. However, the sunshine has to go down at some point in order to rest and let the moon watch over the people. These are the simple rules of the world, something that everyone is aware of, well maybe except for Matthew seeing as THE DAMN SUNSHINE SHOULD BACK OFF BEFORE TAEHYUNG KICKS HIM IN THE DAMN FAMILY JEWELS.

“Taehyung, Tae, J.Seph, Joseph, Ace” Matthew kept chanting while poking the blanket burrito on top of Taehyung’s bed, but only getting a grunt in response.

“Come on princess, it’s a brand new day, let’s go to the gym before it fills up with the sweet smell of disgusting sweat” Still no response except for the burrito trying to punch him when he called him princess. Well at least it evoked some response.

“The sun isn’t going to stay there forever princess”

“If you’re looking for a princess you’re in the goddamn wrong dorm buddy, better luck with Somin or Jiwoo. Besides who cares about the sun I have you” The burrito answered back, the words a bit muffled because of the blankets.

Matthew could only coo at the cuteness.

“Besides it’s our day off Matt, go back to bed and wake up again at a reasonable hour when I don’t wish you death, and then we can talk about HOW SOME PEOPLE NEED GODDAMN SLEEP IN ORDER TO FUNCTION”

“Aww you cutie, but seriously come on I want to spend some time with my favourite person”

“I didn’t know your mom was coming over”

Matthew just huffed and stood beside the bed pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

Taehyung felt a bit bad seeing that annoying sunshine pouting.

“It’s just too cold Matt, and I’m way too comfortable”

“But the gym will warm you up, I can even make you some coffee”

“I thought you wanted to spend time with me not kill me” the burrito answered.

After a while of silence, Taehyung gave out a deep sigh.

“How badly do you want to be with me right now?” he asked the overgrown puppy.

“Like, hella lot”

Suddenly the burrito stirred and an opening was made into the blanket cave.

“Come here and cuddle me then” he whined.

Matthew was taken aback a bit. Sure they have crossed that line a long time ago, but it still surprised him every time Taehyung was the one to take an initiative.

Quietly he stepped out of his slippers and slowly climbed onto the bed, lying down he made sure not to squish the blanket tenant. Soon after he laid down on his back, Taehyung sprawled himself over the side of the giant so that he could listen to Matt’s steady heartbeat.

Matthew just looked down at the almost asleep man, all groggy and bloated because of the interrupted sleep, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself and thinking that being with Taehyung will never be a waste of time, not even if they’re doing absolutely nothing but cuddle under the blankets all day.

“Stop being sappy and sleep before I kick you in the guts or lower” Okay so Matthew might have said that out loud.

“Sleep tight babe” He whispered in his ear.

“You too sunshine” Taehyung managed to mumble before he let himself be lulled back to sleep by the warmth of the sunshine, _his_ sunshine.


End file.
